Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The''' Vision''' is a synthetic android being who created by Ultron from a Vibranium body with J.A.R.V.I.S. base codes uploaded and the ninth main protagonist of Avengers: Age of Ultron,'' alongside The Avengers team. Vision was created by Stan Lee, Roy Thomas and John Buscema in the Marvel Comics and He is portrayed by Paul Bettany, who voiced JARVIS throughout the Iron Man and Avengers series. Biography Vision was created by Ultron in order to build an indestructible body for it. This was to be Ultron's "vision for the future." When the synthetic body was being created, it was stolen by the Avengers and was born as the result of Stark's reprogramming and Thor's power. When he awoke, he immediately attacked Thor but was thrown near the window by Thor. He then hovered, watching the city. He then explained himself, he was neither Ultron nor Jarvis. Apparently taking a liking to the God of Thunder and/or just him having a role in his birth, copied Thor's outfit, namely his cape and gauntlets. When the Avengers question which side he is on. He explained it was not simple in terms of being on the Avengers' side, that he was on the "side of life". Upon explaining himself, he casually handed back the Mjolnir to Thor, much to the surprise of everyone present with him. He later accompanies the Avengers to fight Ultron and his Sentinels. Later on, Ultron (operating from the last drone's body) confronts Vision. They both agree that humans are strange and they are doomed. However, he points out to Ultron that there are grace in their failings. Ultron sneers at him, saying he is unbearably naive. Vision taking no offense at Ultron's remark, simply smiles, saying that "What can I say? I ''was born yesterday." Ultron, angered by his remark, immediately tried to attack him but Vision destroyed Ultron in the last drone body. Following the aftermath, Vision became one of the New Avengers alongside Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and War Machine under Captain America. Personality Vision in many ways is the anti-Ultron. While Ultron created him to be his new body The Vision possessed his own ideals and opinions towards humanity and decided to fight the Avengers against the rogue robot. For instance Vision does not possess the misanthropic views and genocidal pursuits of their end. Instead he is rather fond of humanity and considers it a privilege to be among them. Vision is also a wiser and calmer personality specifically in comparison to Ultron who is normally quite short-tempered. Thought he will normally reason with an enemy before attacking (such as Ultron) if it goes sour-ways he will attack his foes with no mercy. Gallery Vision-avengers-age-of-ultron-211bd.jpg|The Vision's concept art 150513_FUT_VisionAgeUltron.jpg.CROP.original-original.jpg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Male Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Robots Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Pure of heart Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Wise Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Laser-Users Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Big Good Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:The Messiah Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Global Protection Category:Lethal Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Hybrids Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Phasers Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Protectors Category:Defenders Category:Speedsters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Superorganism Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Telepaths Category:Genius Category:Related to Villain Category:Famous Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Illusionists Category:Psychics Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Sage Category:Archenemy